Hindered amine light stabilizers (HALS) are added to compositions to stabilize the compositions against the effects of oxygen and light. There are many HALS available, but many of them are expensive and/or difficult to make. Thus, it would be desirable to find an effective HALS that can be made by an easier, less expensive method.